


The Murder Of Persephone

by mingomangomongo



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Reincarnation, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/pseuds/mingomangomongo
Summary: They assaulted her, brutalized her, and left her for dead when they thought that they had broken her.She returned for their heads.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Choi Jisu | Lia
Kudos: 1





	The Murder Of Persephone

It was dark, dark and damp. She could feel the murk, the filth that soaked the grounds around her and seeped unbidden into her skin. Wherever her hands fell, there was only dampness beneath her fingers. She could not move her legs, for her ankles were chained to rough stone. She squirmed, clawed, scratched, and screamed for someone,  _ anyone _ to hear her, but her cries did not reach the world above. 

If only she had known what fate awaited her, she would not have been such a fool. She would have stayed where she was safe, instead of venturing beyond the wall of roses. They had always said that curiosity would be the death of her, and they were right.

They had left her for dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me i'm writing an itzy fic i'm so sorry lia 
> 
> none of the bad stuff is between chan and lia
> 
> (lowkey inspired by this doja cat performance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3Yk6FrjMkQ dghdfgbdfjg)


End file.
